leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Faba/Games
Faba first appears in Pokémon Sun and Moon. He is identified by his signature sunglasses, and is very proud of his position in the Foundation. He sometimes refers to himself as Aether Paradise's last line of defense. The first meets Faba at Memorial Hill on their way to the Ruins of Life. Trying to get a to stop harassing a , Faba asks for the player's assistance. After defeating the Grunt, Faba, thankful for the player's help invites them to visit the Hano Grand Resort after they finish their grand trial with Olivia. Upon arriving there, the Faba invites the player, along with Hau, to Aether Paradise. Faba reappears to stop the player, Hau, and Gladion as they storm the foundation's headquarters for the kidnapped Lillie. Gladion demands that Faba tell him what the foundation is planning, but Faba refuses, taunting Gladion about his past, before battling the player. Faba is defeated and concedes, granting the player's group clearance to the second basement floor, where he claims they will find . This, however, turns out to be a lie spun by Faba to give himself time to call in reinforcements and strengthen his Pokémon team. By the time the player's group attempts to head towards Lusamine's quarters, Faba has returned with three s by his side. He reveals he has the key to the way forward in his hands, a plan which Hau calls into question, frustrating the chief. After defeating two of the employees alongside Gladion, the player has a Multi Battle with Faba and the remaining employee, with Hau as their partner. Defeated, Faba is forced to relent, and gives the keys to Hau, who unlocks the way forward. After becoming , it is revealed that Faba was demoted. Humbled by recent events, Faba is determined to become a new man by integrating himself with the rank and file. Faba requests another battle with the player, and upon defeat, gives the player a Dubious Disc. After that, he will linger in the lobby of Lusamine's mansion on Aether Paradise. Faba is one of the possible s who will challenge the player for the title of Champion at the . He always appears on the first day of each month. In , Faba's role is virtually the same as in Sun and Moon, with only minor changes happening throughout the main story, including an encounter at Ula'ula Meadow. A major expansion to his role happens during the post-game in Episode RR, where he teams up with Team Rainbow Rocket during their takeover of Aether Paradise, intending to use their success as a stepping stone to further his own career. He later attempts to stop the player and Lillie from entering Team Rocket's Castle, only to be defeated. He leaves afterwards, but not before warning the two about the people Giovanni brought with him from other worlds. He is not seen again until after Giovanni's defeat, where he attempts to cover his involvement in the incident, but ends up giving away his true intentions in the process. As a result, Faba is demoted to intern, much to his humiliation. He also no longer appears in Title Defense battles, with Lusamine appearing in his place. Under the alias "F" (Japanese: S), Faba keeps a blog on which he posts comments about his job and his beliefs on various subjects. These posts can be viewed on the computer in Aether Paradise's Secret Lab A, where the specimens were created. One reveals that he developed the Beast Balls after taking the project over from his predecessor. Another reveals that he designed the control mask technology that would later be used on Type: Null following the failure of the initialization tests, as a precaution in case such an event took place. Faba/Games/Pokémon|Pokémon Faba/Games/Quotes|Quotes